Bite me!
by Miricles exsist
Summary: Everything was just one big fight in the life of Bonnie Bennet, what happens when a certain original decides that Bonnie is just what his life needs and he is not willing to let her escape his grasp.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

BONNIE'S POV

Great just another boring day... no, not boring more like overly eventfull day. It has been a couple of months since Klaus has left with Stefan, and Damon and Elena had hunted Stefan down. Ofcourse Damon took this time to get closer to Elena and when Stefan returned he saw them kissing.

Stefan has called a meeting at the boarding house and me being the good little witch I am I was the first one there. When I reached the boarding house I actually felt quite giddy knowing Stefan was home, I feel stupid and Elena is always reminding us all that Stefan has lost his humanity but to me he was still one of my best friends and this whole ripper thing was getting old and boring.

"Bonnie!" Elena called and i greated her with a hug.  
I walked in to see Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Alrick sat in the far corner of the room and on the opersite chairs were Damon and an annoyed looking Stefan. I couldn't help my next actions eventhough I knew Klaus and a few unfamiliar faces was watching me. I ran up to Stefan and hugged him tightly and he responded while swinging me around then putting me down slowly.

"Hello stranger!" I said and he smiled.

"Heyy Bonnie. You never do cise to surprise me. None of the others can stand to be to close to me now i murder for the hell of it and you, you who hates vampires with a passion throws your arms around me. I was sure to be set on fire by now!" Stefan teased and I smiled evily.

"Nah you are safe for now besides now Damon is getting soft and Klaus has been MIA with you i need to set something on fire just for the hell of it." I grinned back at him.

"Can you blame him, you did try to kill him and would of succeded if it wasn't for Elizer." Stefan said.

I didn't reply but I did notice Klaus and Elizer tense slightly as I turned towards them with an innocent smile gracing my features.

"Hello boys and how have you been? Still being murderous creeps?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hello love, and as a matter of fact yes. Let me introduce you to my brothers Finn and Kol, Boys this is the famous Miss Bonnie Bennet that had almost killed herself and me. Exstrodinary isn't see?" Klaus said in his annoying british accent.

"We must congraduate you Miss Bennet nobody has got close to killing Nik before much to my disapointment." The one introduced as Finn said and he shared a grin with both Kol and Elizer.

"Charming brothers, see what you bring out of them Bonnie." Klaus said jokingly.

"We better be off, hopefully I'll be seeing you all soon. Bye everone, Bonnie." Kol said flirtashiously.

"Creep." I muttered loud enough to get a small chuckle out of even the humans.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

STEFAN'S POV

I was waiting for Bonnie at the grill when I noticed Klaus and his two brothers at the bar. I smirked as Klaus's glass exploded when he went to bite a girl from my school, Bonnie has arrived. I turned to see Bonnie walking to me while practically hissing at Klaus who put his hands up in defeat.

"Bastard." Bonnie muttered and I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. I knew I had a shit eating grin on my face when another glass exploded and I heard Klaus curse. Bonnie has really been there for me ever since I got back about a week ago. It surprised me more than anyone when she started to back my corner when me and Elena got in an argument, ever since then she has been practically mothering me back to life in her own way. I loved that she wasn't scared of me, hell Bonnie wasn't scared of anyone not even Klaus.

"Come on handsome, let's go play some pool." Bonnie suggested and I smiled at her eagerness.  
She really was the little sister I never knew I wanted.

"Sure but don't cry when I win you." I replied cocky and she just raised an eyebrow.

"It is so on Salvatore." She declared with a cheeky grin.

_A couple of hours later_

BONNIE'S POV

"You cheated!" Stefan whined as I shot the last ball into the hole before doing a victory dance.

"In your face Salvatore!" I gloated while poking him with the pool cue.

"Rematch Bennett! Or I'll throw you in the dustbin out back!" He said menacingly before stalking forward every step I took back. I walked backwards blindly untill I crashed into something hard, I knew who it was before I turned to look into the brown eyes of Kol. Stefan growled and pulled me to him.

"Now, now Salvatore. You must learn to share." Kol joked before falling down to the floor with a heavy thud from the migraine I was giving him. Luckey we were the only ones in the bar now.

"Sure you can have her if you think you can handle her. Besides Bonnie is her own woman and can take care of herself, right Bon?" Stefan said then stroked my back untill i let go of the hold I had over Kol.

"You know it, girl power all the way!" I said jokingly knowing how fragile and unstable Stefan's emotions were. I took Kol by the chin and leaned in so our lips were brushing.

"You know what happened to the original who annoyed the witch, he got fried." I whisper then stood up and left with Stefan in tow.

Once we got out of the Grill we went back to his house to pick up my grimoire that Damon stole. When I finally manged to drag Stefan into his house I saw a sight i never wanted to see ever, Damon kissing Elena. I saw a tear run down Stefan's cheek and I just flipped, I threw Damon outside using my magic and I went after him not noticing the eyes on us.

KOL'S POV

I watched as the little Bennet beat the shit out of the older Salvatore using both her magic and her fists. I watched as Stefan stood there shocked and the double ganger tried to pray little Bonnie off of the Salvatore but had no luck.

"You asshole! How could you do that to your own brother?!" She asked hitting Damon hard.

"BONNIE, STOP!" Elena shouted and Bonnie immediately turned to her crying friend and just slapped her.

"Bonnie enough!" Stefan said and suddenly was pulling her away from Elena.

"You bitch! If you were ever loved him why would you hurt him so much! You are a two-faced cow, how can you tell Stefan he was the only one you wanted and then make out with his brother on his couch! I don't ever want to speak to you again unless its life threatening." Bonnie shouted.

"What is he to you any way?!" Elena shouted.

"He's something you are not, he's my friend and nobody hurts my friends!" Bonnie shouted.

I had to admit I defiantly respected that little bombshell, she was loyal to her friends and you can tell when they hurt, she hurts. It's endearing to watch and I felt very lonely as I thought about how nobody would emotionally hurt when I do not even my family. I knew it at that moment more than ever I had to have Bonnie Bennett, even if I had to make her love me.

Mark my words Bonnie Bennett will be mine.

* * *

_I know I promised a longer chapter but I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter._


End file.
